


Blondes and Redheads

by frankcastlesfemfeb (Deathtouch)



Category: Avengers (Comics), Captain Marvel (Marvel Comics), Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Spider-Man (Comicverse), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Meet-Up, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 07:59:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7926910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathtouch/pseuds/frankcastlesfemfeb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Femfeb 2016 | Drabble<br/><i>anonymous asked:</i> could you please write mary jane and carol danvers, where they meet to catch up but end up in bed together on a first date?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blondes and Redheads

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta'd! all mistakes are my own.

Mary Jane never thought she’d be into blondes. She never thought she’d be into women at all, actually but she considered herself open minded. It was never completely out of the question, it just wasn’t something she was worried about. She spent so long tangled up in the ridiculous web that was Peter Parker’s life it was hard to worry about anything else at all.

She had met Carol once, a long time ago. Carol had long hair then, and wore black and gold. It had been a different time. Mary Jane had been with Peter. Despite the immediate attraction she felt to this gorgeous bombshell of a super hero in thigh highs and a domino mask, Mary Jane was never going to act on it. They were different people who ran in different circles, and Mary Jane was in a committed relationship back then.

They were still very different people who ran in different circles but Mary Jane wasn’t with Peter anymore. If she was smart she would stay away from any other super hero types for the rest of her life, but she couldn’t help herself. She remembered that spark from the first time she met Carol. She needed to know if there was anything there, and ended up getting in touch. Mary Jane thought it would be harder to get ahold of an Avenger, or that Carol would say no, or not remember meeting her. She was wrong.

They met for coffee. Mary Jane almost didn’t recognize her as Carol entered into the little coffee shop; a local place, not a Starbucks. Carol had most of her hair buzzed off and she looked jacked. It was an even more attractive look on her than those thigh highs had been. Mary Jane felt those same sparks in her chest, butterflies in her stomach, bells and whistles going off in her head.

They were just supposed to sit and chat, drink a few coffees and talk. They weren’t suppose to keep touching each other, or make each other blush with innuendos and suggestive comments. They really weren’t supposed to ditch the coffee shop and walk to Carol’s apartment down the block, but they ended up doing that.

They probably shouldn’t have started kissing in the elevator, or tearing each other’s clothes off before they even made it into Carol’s apartment. Carol probably shouldn’t have eaten Mary Jane out twice, and somebody should have stopped them before they broke out the strap-on.

As they were laying breathless on the bed, sweat slicked and worn out from sex. Carol huffed out a contended sigh. She was spooning Mary Jane from behind, cuddling her close.

“You know, I never thought I’d be into redheads.” She said.

Mary Jane had to laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!  
> feel free to comment here or chat me up on tumblr http://frankcastles.tumblr.com/ask  
> if you have any marvel femslash suggestions, please keep me in mind next february! :)


End file.
